Happy Birthday, Kaoru
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Birthday surprises for the twins from one another. Today is a special day, but Kaoru doesn't seem to remember why exactly until Hikaru yells it in his face that morning. It's better than this summary, I swear, I don't know how else to put it..


"Kaoru~" an all too familiar voice called, "Kaoru~ C'mon Kaoru, you gotta wake up sometime soon~ I miss you already~"  
The voice was all too inviting. "What is it Hika?" he groaned, turning over so he was facing his brother's spot in the bed even though his eyes were still closed, he just knew by his brother's scent.  
"We don't have school today, right?"  
"No Hikaru, it's Saturday, remember?"  
"Good, then I'll call the boss and co. and we can go to the beach!"  
"There isn't a beach around for miles, and it's not even that warm out yet"  
"Aw, but Kaoru, I wanna do something today with you and the others"  
"Then go ahead without me, I'm still tired, you kept kicking me in your sleep last night"  
Hikaru sighed, "Fine..." and then there was light footsteps before the door clicked shut gently. Kaoru sighed and eventually got off to sleep.

"I dunno boss, he just seems really out of it, like he's forgotten what today even is" Hikaru whined like a puppy.  
"Surely Kaoru would not forget his own date of birth, especially with you as his older brother" Kyouya pointed out.  
"Yeah, but he's just so low right now, I dunno what to do about him. I've tried literally everything, but I don't wanna spoil the surprise I have for him"  
"Understandable but maybe spilling the fact that you have a surprise waiting for him might be the ticket you need to get him to come along"  
"Oh c'mon Boss, I'm not gonna spoil it for him! He usually hates surprises, anyway"  
"Well then men! We'll just have to do everything Hikaru hasn't done!" Tamaki declared, both Kyouya and Hikaru facepalmed mentally.

Kaoru awoke a few hours later to find his twin staring softly at him. "Hika?" he wondered aloud, his brother had left him to sleep, right? "I thought you went out with the others?"  
"I did," he responded rather happily. "Haruhi wasn't there at first so I was actually pretty lonely, then she went off with the boss and I really felt lonely then. Make sense?"  
"No, as always with you. So what you're trying to say, English Failure, is that you missed me?" Hikaru nodded in reply. "Alright, well I'm awake now, so whatcha wanna do?"  
"Kaoru, you do know what today is don't you?"  
"Hm? Saturday, like I told you earlier"  
"Yeah, but what about Saturday, what makes it special for me?"  
"That you don't have to be stuck at school"  
"Kaoru! I'm trying my best here, please just think harder! You're the smarter one of us both!"  
Kaoru rolled his eyes and turned onto his side facing his brother. "Hikaru I honestly don't know what you're trying to get at..."  
Hikaru clenched his fist into his jean pocket to try and stop his outburst, but failed miserably. "You ignorant fool Kaoru, today's our birthday! The one day in the whole year where I get to spend the whole freaking day with just you and the others, and then later tonight we sneak away from our busy family and I get to spend time with you alone! How in freaking Hell did you forget that?!"  
Kaoru flinched at his twin's rage and sat up slowly, hands placed in his lap and head hanging down shamefully. "I'm sorry Hika...I was just really tired and I guess it just slipped my mind...what time is it?"  
"...11:30am"  
"Then we have plenty of time still before the day rolls by!" With s new spring in his step, Kaoru readied himself and grabbed his brother's arm, hauling him downstairs in anticipation. "Before you ask, I did get you something, but you can have it later like usual" Well, at least he didn't forget that part - Hikaru not getting a gift from his precious little Kaoru today would mean the end of the world.  
"Oh yeah? Well you can have your present right now, Lazy" Hikaru smiled and pulled Kaoru to the large and secret garden they only shared with themselves.

Kaoru stood gawping at the massive party that had been set up by the Host Club just for him and Hikaru. He looked at his brother with shining eyes that watered happily. "Hika...w-why...?"  
"Because," he replied cheerfully, "You're my precious little brother who I'm never gonna let go of"  
Kaoru couldn't help but let tears run down his face as he curled himself into his twin's body, arms wrapping round his own waist in return.

Once the party downstairs had turned into adult conversation that night, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the attic. Kaoru nestled himself against Hikaru while seated between his legs, Hikaru's arms round his waist gently and a head resting on his shoulder. "So, where's that present you said you had for me?"  
"Well, I could always give myself to you, but I did that the day we were born," he chuckled. "So I got you this instead" He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to his brother.  
Hikaru took it from him and unwrapped it, opening it to reveal a locket with a blue and orange tint to it in certain lighting. "A locket?" He opened the casing up to see a picture of Kaoru hugging him while asleep from when the two were very young, on the other side was a message that said: _"You're Precious To Me, Too"_  
"Mother said that after I fell asleep that day against you, you said how precious I was to you" Kaoru explained to a slightly dumbfounded Hikaru. Hikaru only closed the locket and smiled, putting it round his neck instantly, before hugging Kaoru tight to him as fireworks started from outside, lighting up the darkened attic space. He gently kissed Kaoru's head as the younger twin leaned more against him, eyes closing slowly in relaxation and pure happiness.

Neither wanted another birthday that would be more special than this one.


End file.
